


Lost Without You

by RuinedBy5Guys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut and Fluff, fluff anf smut, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinedBy5Guys/pseuds/RuinedBy5Guys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who are you?” Nick asks, throwing himself back onto the coffee table with a loud thump. “I’m Harry Styles. Nineteen. I’m supposed to be playing a show tonight at the O2 with my band One Direction. Uh. I had a fight with my boyfriend last night, and he left to sleep on the couch. That’s the last thing I remember. I was going to sleep, and I was so uncomfortable.” I ramble, my panic returning as I actually say it all out loud. Nick lets out a long breath. “Strange.” he mumbles. “What?” I gasp, looking at him with an unsure face. He shakes his head, his eyebrows furrowed. “The Harry Styles I know is not in a band. Used to be when he was a kid. He’s my roommate. He’s a teaching major. And I left the bloke here last night to study while I got drunk with friends.” Nick tells me. </p><p>~~<br/>Basically ...</p><p>Harry wakes up in another life. His other life. Without Louis and the rest of One Direction Harry is lost. He needs to find his way. Harry needs his compass</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii  
> My name is Dee Dee.  
> Don't hate me alright? This is my first post on here and this is the first full Larry story I've actually written. I hope it's not to horrible, but if it is, please just don't tell me haha.

“Fuck Harry! What is your problem?!” Louis grumbles angrily, pulling up his pajama pants. His hair is still dripping from his shower, his chest glistening with a layer of water. I look over at him from my spot on our bed, crossing my arms.

“I don’t understand how you’re blaming this all on me. It’s quite annoying.” I say, a snarky smirk playing across my lips.

Louis throws his towel at me, groaning as he yanks a pillow off the bed. “I’m sleeping on the bloody couch.” he snarls, stomping out of the room.

I let out a long, loud groan, shoving the blanket up across my face. He’s being so immature. I didn’t purposely draw attention to us at the interview. I told him he needed to sit one seat over. I pull back the blanket and look at the wide open door. “No.” I say out loud to no one. I wasn’t going to give in. He could apologize to me this time. I shove myself into the empty bed farther, trying to desperately get comfortable.

Everything was wrong. Louis wasn’t on his side, it was cold, and we had broken our number one rule as a couple. Don’t go to bed angry.

 

 

++

 

 

“Lou?” I ask sleepily, reaching around on the other side of the bed. The alarm needed to be turned off, it’s too early. “Lou!” I groan again, huffing out a breath as I sit up. I slam a hand onto my nightstand, but miss the alarm clock, stumbling to actually hit the right button. “Louis?” I call again, looking around the dark room. I flip the switch on the light.

“What the hell?!” I gasp, forcing myself up out of the bed I was in.

This isn’t my room. This isn’t our room. Where the fuck is Louis?

I hesitantly peek out the door, blinking slowly at the unfamiliar hallway. “Hello?” I whisper quietly, softly dragging my bare feet down the carpet. I hear soft noises down the hall as I get closer, and I recognize Channel 1 news playing on the TV. No one else is in the living room. “Louis?” I call, backing up against the wall in an attempt to calm myself down.

“You may have heard the thousands of screaming girls last night eh? Unless of course you’re living under a rock.” the lady on the TV laughs. The man next to her smiles. “That’s right Londoners. One Direction played their first sold out show at the O2 last night, bringing hoards of screaming teenagers to the streets.” I gape at the TV, reaching a hand up to rub over my face. There was Louis, along with Niall, Zayn, and Liam. But what about me?!

I get the sudden urge to scream, but a door opens in the hallway and a completely naked man walks out. “Oh. Hey Harry.” he chuckles, walking past me into the kitchen as if we wasn’t a stranger who was showing off every single bit he had to offer. I peek around the corner, watching the man make a cup of tea. “You alright there Harold?” he asks me, smiling over his shoulder. “No.” I admit, sinking down against the wall.

What happened? Last night I was in my own flat with Louis. Now I’m in some strangers home and apparently not in One Direction anymore. I can feel my panic rising, my throat feeling swollen and my head pounding furiously.

“Harry.” a voice says. I look up, and there is the naked man, hovering over me. I squeeze my eyes shut. “Deep breaths babe. You’re gonna make yourself pass out. What’s the matter?” he chuckles. I gulp, staring up at him stupidly. “Uh. Do you -um- do you think you could put on some clothes?” I stutter, my eyes staying glued to the carpet. The man cackles, walking away from me. “What is the matter with you?!” he calls from his bedroom. I rub my sweaty hands down my thighs, taking long breaths. “Better?” the stranger asks, stepping back in front of me. I nod, looking up at his short clad body. He reaches a hand down and I instinctively flinch, unsure of what to do. The man looks at me funny before stepping back. “This isn’t some April fool’s joke is it? Cause you’re rather convincing Haz.” he chuckles nervously.

The nickname makes me want to cry, only reminding me of Louis more.

“What’s the date?” I ask him. He looks down at me warily. “April 2, 2013.” he says calmly. I sigh, rubbing my face. “If I ask you questions, will you answer them?” I ask, looking up nervously. He crouches down in front of me again. “Should I call an ambulance?” he asks. “No!” I shout, standing abruptly and walking away from him.

I needed to breathe, but nothing was working right.

“Harry.”

“Mate.”

He stares at me for a long time and I blink away tears, almost tripping over my feet as I plop down on the couch. “Can we turn this off?” I ask, waving at the annoying news program. Nick nods, turning off the TV before sitting across from me on the coffee table. “I can ask you questions?” I ask sheepishly, chewing at my lips. He nods, looking concerned. “Okay.” I sigh, picking at the edge of my boxers. “First off. What’s your name?” The stranger blinks slowly, not even breathing, just staring at me without a response. “Please.” I beg. He lets out a quick breath, straightening himself a little bit. “’s Nick. Nick bloody Grimshaw.” he practically screams at me, and I can tell he’s starting to panic. “What the fuck happened to you last night?! I left you home to study and you wake up as a different person!” he yells, standing up and walking away from me quickly. He starts to pace, running nervous hands through his hair. “I don’t know! I went to bed myself and woke up in another life.” I tell him, my heart rate picking up.

I needed Louis. I was so lost.

“Who are you?” Nick asks, throwing himself back onto the coffee table with a loud thump. “I’m Harry Styles. Nineteen. I’m supposed to be playing a show tonight at the O2 with my band One Direction. Uh. I had a fight with my boyfriend last night, and he left to sleep on the couch. That’s the last thing I remember. I was going to sleep, and I was so uncomfortable.” I ramble, my panic returning as I actually say it all out loud. Nick lets out a long breath. “Strange.” he mumbles. “What?” I gasp, looking at him with an unsure face. He shakes his head, his eyebrows furrowed. “The Harry Styles I know is not in a band. Used to be when he was a kid. He’s my roommate. He’s a teaching major. And I left the bloke here last night to study while I got drunk with friends.” Nick tells me. I sigh, rubbing my face again. “This is not good.” I groan, feeling my eyes prickle with tears. Nick notices, and flings himself next to me. “Please don’t cry. Cause if your anything like my Harry when you cry, I’ll cry too.” he chuckles nervously. I look at him with wide eyes, a sick feeling settling in my stomach. “Are we? We aren’t like…” I trail off, turning away from the brown haired boy on my side. He bursts out laughing, slapping me on the shoulder. “No. God no!” he shouts. “Why do you have a boyfriend?” he jokes, but I look at him seriously.

“Yes!”

“Who?!”

“Louis.” Nick’s face drops, but his eyes widen.

“Tomlinson? One Direction Louis?” he laughs. I groan, nodding my head.

“Okay Mr. Loverboy. Tell me something so that I’ll believe you.” Nick smirks. I chew on my lip, shaking my head. “So you believe me about everything, except Louis?” I ask him. Nick nods, forcing his hair to bounce as he raises his eyebrows. “This is all really fucked up. But I want to know some details! Louis Tomlinson is not gay my friend.” Nick smiles evilly. “You’re an idiot.” I tell him.

We stay silent for a moment, just staring out across the coffee table. “I need my life back.” I sigh, closing my eyes. “Let’s go get it back.” Nick says after a moment, his voice cutting through the quiet room. “And how do you propose we do that?” I laugh. This whole scenario was impossible, let alone the task of getting me my life back. “Well they have a show tonight at the O2.” Nick says. I shrug, letting out a sigh. “You and I can go out and queue with all the other love struck population of England. And then somehow, you can get your boy.” Nick says. I look at him unconvinced. “Clearly you’ve never seen the other side of being famous.” I joke. Nick nods, surprisingly not offended. “Which is why we have an advantage ‘Mr. Superstar’.” He says, using his fingers as air quotes. “Come on!” he shouts, jumping off the couch. “Get a shower and then we will head out.” he tells me. I look at him carefully, standing up slowly. “Where are the towels?” I ask, crossing my arms over my chest. Nick snorts, pointing me towards the bathroom.

 

 

After a brief, nervous shower, I pad back to the room I woke up earlier. It’s a mess, books and clothes scattered everywhere. I look at the desk, flipping through some of the notebooks and papers siting there. University Harry was a hard worker. I sit in the chair, tucking my towel tighter around my waist. There was an early education guide sitting in front of me. I open it up, studying the way my name is written in the top corner. Everything looks exactly the same, but it’s creepy because I don’t have any memory of learning or writing it. I sigh, looking through the pages of detailed notes and highlighted paragraphs. It was like, suddenly I got to see what would have been. What I would be doing without the boys and without music. I let out a breath, shutting the book and turning away from it all.

I needed my life back. I didn’t care about the money or the fame. I just wanted my music and Louis. Maybe even just Louis.

I stand up, digging through the mess of clothes everywhere. It’s mostly hoodies, shorts, and a few pairs of jeans. The wardrobe is the same way, simply shoved full with t-shirts and ripped up tank tops. I manage to find a good pair of jeans, the knees ripped out and the material faded, but they remind me of what I would normally wear. I find a red flannel and a plain white t-shirt to put on with the jeans. I study myself in the mirror, pulling at the edge of my shirt and looking at all of my tattoos. They’re all the same, which is weird, considering most of my tattoos came after being in the band and being with Louis. I shake off the feeling, running my hands through my hair. I open the door again, making the unfamiliar feeling return as I carefully walk down the hall.

“Ready?!” Nick shouts from behind me.

I jump, slamming myself against the wall again. “Fuck.” I gasp, looking back at a now fully dressed Nick. He hands me a travel mug and two slices of toast, continuing past me down the hall. I follow behind him, unsure of what to do. “Don’t stand there so awkwardly Haz.” he says, and I feel my heart ache. “Pick out some shoes. Your wallet is on the coffee table.” Nick guides me, pulling on a pair of ratty trainers. I nod, setting down my mug to pick up my wallet. I have my driver’s license, that’s a bit odd. I smile down at the picture, snorting out a laugh. “What?” Nick asks, standing by the front door. I shrug, closing the wallet and slipping it back into my jeans. I pick out a pair of converse from the mess of shoes, and I catch Nick smiling at me. “Ready?” he asks again, opening the door. I nod, following him out the door and down the hallway. “It’s two sugars and a splash of milk in there for ya. And I only put butter on the toast. Didn’t know what you would want.” Nick tells me as we hit the pavement on the main street, walking briskly against the spring air. “Thanks.” I mumble, taking a sip of the tea.

It keeps me busy while Nick walks me to where his car is parked. I nibble at the toast, but toss it in the nearest bin when I have the chance. I couldn’t eat. I couldn’t settle the empty, nervous feeling in my stomach at all.

“Okay. So I’m guessing that we just head to the O2 and hope that we catch sight of any of them.” Nick says, starting the car. “Can’t we get tickets?” I ask stupidly, fumbling to pull on my seatbelt. He shoots me a look, pulling away from the curb a little too quickly. “Can we at least stop at an ATM?” I ask him. He shrugs, laughing a little. “Sure Haz. We’ll stop at the one on Hazelton.” he tells me. I watch the busy traffic flow by, nervously watching a group of school kids walk down the sidewalk. Nick stops a few blocks down, putting on his flashers as he pulls over. He points out the ATM, but I stop with my hand on the door.

“What if someone sees me?” I ask, looking at the people walking by.

“Sorry Superstar. You aren’t famous.” Nick says, never even looking at me.

“Right.” I whisper, opening the door. I feel out of place and exposed walking up to the ATM. There is no body guard to push me around, no screaming fans to stop me. My lungs can’t keep up with my heavy breathing, my heart fluttering so fast I think I might pass out. It’s been so long since I’ve been ‘normal’. I don’t know what to do with myself. I quickly realize after stumbling up to the machine, that I have absolutely no idea how my other self has their bank account set up. I try to stay calm, sliding the debit card from the wallet into the ATM and waiting. It’s asking for an access code. I look back at Nick in the car, but he has his head bopping to what I’m assuming is the radio, and his eyes nowhere focused on me. I sigh, typing in my own code, but it denies it. Access code. Access code. Birth year? I type in 1994 and wait. A little green check appears and the screen gives me options for my accounts. “Idiot.” I mumble to myself, printing out an account summary. I stare down at it blankly, gulping back realization that I was in a totally different world.

I get the card back, barely holding onto it as I slide back into the car. “I’m broke.” I whisper to Nick, still in a state of shock. He laughs, turning back onto the main road. “What did you expect? Thousands of dollars?!” he jokes, but I nod, swallowing roughly. “Yes.” I croak, starring out the windshield blankly. Nick looks over at me, but I don’t have the energy to look back. “Shit.” Nick whispers, gripping the steering wheel tighter. “Sorry mate.”

I shrug, turning and leaning my head against the window. I hated this. All of this. I needed my life back. I can feel my throat tightening, and my chest feels heavy. I try my best not to cry, but it escapes me, sending little tears down my cheeks. I don’t remember the last time I cried like this. It’s heartbreaking, and the worst thing is… I can’t do a single thing about it.

 

 

“I didn’t really want to believe it.” Nick tells me as we park, watching my face as I study the arena from this far away. I was out of my element, my whole entire body shaking with unsure feelings. I peek a look at Nick, gulping. “Me and you both.” I sigh, trying to swallow down the fact that I was really here right now. Nick gets out of the car once it’s off, but I linger in the passenger seat, trying to regain my breathing. “You can do this Superstar.” Nick says, opening my door for me and causing me to jump back in the seat. “Let’s go make Louis Tomlinson fall in love.” he jokes, but my breath gets caught all over again.

“It’s about one.” Nick says, peaking at his phone. “Show starts at five.” I sigh. “We normally would get here around noon. Unless we are staying at the hotel, but as of last night Louis and I were home.” I tell Nick. He looks over at me as we cross the street. “Why’s that?” he asks. I choke out a laugh, chewing on my lips. “I was acting like a complete idiot during an interview and we got a good talking to. Paul, one of our managers, he let us just go home for a bit. Didn’t want us upset as we were when we left the place.” I admit, watching my feet as I walk.

Nick reaches a hand out to stop me, looking at me closely. “You aren’t out with Louis? Are you?” he asks. I shake my head, pushing his arm down to keep walking.

Nick runs to catch up with me after a moment, his trainers scuffing loudly against the ground. “Don’t worry.” he tells me, his voice out of breath. “We’ll get him back for you Haz.” I can’t help but let the little smile form on my lips, letting his words give me hope for just a little moment. “I vote we go to will call and ask about any and every ticket possibility.” Nick suggests, filling my awkward silence with rambling on ways to get Louis’ attention. Once we get to the will call desk though, his rambling stops and he gets very serious. “You let me talk. Just… I don’t know. Wait here.” he tells me. I watch him walk slowly up the lady behind the glass, and I can see the way he gulps from all the way over here. “Excuse me, miss?” I hear him say, knocking on the window.

I turn around, looking around the lobby area. I’d never actually been out here. There are tons of girls, all in different lines. Some to pick up tickets, others simply there to be let in. They had three hours of waiting ahead of the, but they all seem so happy and jumpy. I watch them closely, intrigued at the way some of them talk all the way down the line. Sure some of them are in groups, but the line of them as a whole looks like a mess of long lost friends who have been reunited. “We love One Direction!” a group of them shouts, smiling at a camera as a mom records them.

I sigh, turning back to Nick. He is leaning over close to the woman, who is nodding constantly, a sad look plastered onto her face.

I turn to face the girls again and notice one standing up, and walking in my direction. I begin the panic for a moment, but relief washes over me as I remember I’m who they think I am. She smiles sheepishly at me, clearing her throat. “Excuse me, sir?” she smiles, her voice soft. “Hey.” I greet, not hiding the stupid grin that spread across my face. I hadn’t talked to a fan one on one like this since 2011. “Would you mind taking a picture of us?” she asks, holding out her phone. I laugh, taking it from her. “Not at all. How do you want it?” I ask the girls, stepping a little bit closer as the one who asked runs back to pose. “Just a big group shot. I’m going to tweet it!” one of them tells me. I shake my head, holding up the iPhone. “On the count of three everybody!” I smile. “One! Two! Three!” The group grins, most of them shouting out cheers of happiness and sentences about One Direction. They all thank me in a mess of shouts and the girl comes back to collect her phone. “Are you here for the concert?” she asks me. I sigh, running a hand through my hair. “No. I wish. We couldn’t get tickets.” I tell her. She nods in understanding. “Same thing happened to me last year.” she sighs. “Maybe you can sneak in.” she winks, heading back to the line. I laugh, turning back to see what Nick is doing. He looks over at me, sending me a small thumbs up. I roll my eyes, scuffing my converse on the ground.

After a few more moments of waiting, I hear Nick run up to me. “Good news and bad news.” he sighs. “Hmm?” I hum, looking down to the ground. “Good news is there are tickets left. Bad news is they are on the floor and cost about a thousand quid each.” he laughs. I stay silent, angry at myself for not having the money. “I don’t think I could sit through a concert anyways.” I sigh. Nick nods in understanding, pulling me with him outside. “Let’s just camp ourselves out somewhere.” he suggests. “We need to go to the loading dock. That’s the best place to be.” I tell him, stopping to look around at where we are. “Any idea where the loading entrance is?” he chuckles, looking at the swarms of girls who are running around. “No clue.” I admit, feeling frustrated with myself. “Hey. It’s alright.” Nick sighs, rubbing my back.

It all feels so wrong. I just want to throw myself against a wall right now.

“Why don’t we find some food? Then we can ask some of these lovely ladies as to where we could stalk One Direction.” he offers. I nod, not knowing what else to do at this point.

 

 

 

7:56. Exactly four hours and fifty minutes we have been pressed up against the wall of the O2 arena, sheepishly playing random games and making friends with the few others who didn’t have tickets. My ass was numb. Again. But there was hardly any room to pace any more, the area becoming more and more filled with girls. Nick glances at me, and I offer up a small smile. “You better love me for this.” he groans, stretching his arms out. I nod, standing up to attempt popping my back again.

“Concert just wrapped up!” one girl shouts from the group. Everyone suddenly seems to be on edge, standing up and pulling out all their electronics. Nick groans as he pulls himself up. “Any idea how you’re gonna do this?” he asks me. I shrug, running a hand through my hair. “I really hope I don’t get arrested.” I say in all seriousness, but Nick bursts out laughing. I stare at him nervously. “I’m serious. Paul and Preston don’t take attackers too lightly. And they’re probably gonna think I’m a psychopath or a pap if I jump out there.” I tell him. Nick sighs. “Yeah that could be a problem.” he chuckles.

I push myself up to the wall again, edging closer to the front of the mix of girls. I push my way through until me and Nick are both close enough we could reach out and touch the door. It’s a good thing we don’t though, because soon enough, Preston is swinging it open and shouting at people to back up.

I begin to panic, following instructions, but never falling back to far. Liam and Niall appear first, waving to girls as they head to the busses. “Stay back! Get out of the way!” Paul is shouting, keeping the grabby girls off the boys. Zayn comes out next, rolling a suitcase behind him. “Shit.” I scream at Nick, my hands shaking wildly at my sides. “You’ve got to try. Just do it Haz!” he tells me, pushing on my shoulders.

I can’t hear anything over the screams, but I watch Louis walk out of the back door, and suddenly my heart is in my throat. I push forward with a little shove from Nick, sending me flying out into the pathway of Louis. My hands land on his hips, my body crumbling into his as I try not to fall down, but he keeps me upright, looking up at me with a surprised expression.

“Lou.” I mumble, acting on my first instincts. I kiss him. I kiss him hard, missing the way his mouth feels against mine, but it doesn’t last longer than a second before Paul’s harsh grip is yanking me away, locking me against his chest. I struggle against his hold, thrashing around and crying.

“Louis! Lou please. Help me. It’s Harry. I need you. I need your help!” I scream at a startled Louis, watching him get further away from me as Paul pulls me back and Preston ushers him forward onto the bus. Louis looks distraught, touching his lips carefully and looking into the crowd of girls who had to have caught the whole thing on camera. Our eyes connect for a brief moment, but it’s lost as he steps on to the bus, leaving me behind in Paul’s arms.

Tears are falling down my face, my vision clouding and my blood pumping furiously as I try to keep calm. I can’t breathe at all, my lungs crushed and my heart ripped into two bleeding pieces. The busses pull away and Paul sets me down, letting my body crumple onto the pavement. “What’s your problem boy?” he asks, squatting down next to me. Nick appears at my side a second later, pushing my hair off my face. “Sorry about him. It’s been a rough day.” Nick says apologetically. Paul grumbles, asking Preston about the medical team and then they are off, waving to a promising Nick, who stands protectively over my body.

“Come on Haz.” he says quietly, practically picking me up off the ground. I let him guide me around, my whole body limp and feeling foreign as we stumble the long way back to his car. We stay in there a couple minutes, not talking at all, but watching the crazy amount of traffic build up before we slip into a line of cars.

It takes us almost two hours to get back and the whole time I am cuddled up against the window, sobbing breathlessly. Nick deals with it. Doesn’t say a word to me until he has me up the stairs at what is supposedly our apartment. He tucks me into the unfamiliar bed I woke up in, pulling off my shoes and leaving me in the clothes I had dressed myself in before. He pulls the blanket up over my body, flipping off the light as he leaves.

“We tried Haz.” he whispers before closing the door behind him.

 

 

++

 

 

I wake up with a jolt, my shirt stuck to my sweaty body and my hair matted against my head. I fumble around the bed, feeling at the empty space before I turn the light on. I’m in mine and Louis’ bed, the blanket kicked around and the room silent. It’s almost one am.

I run out of the bed, panicking slightly as I throw open the door, flinching as it bangs against the wall loudly.

“Louis!” I scream, stumbling into the living room.

“What the hell Haz?” I hear his sleepy voice say.

I break out into a fit of loud crying, throwing myself on top of him on the couch. His arms tighten around me and I can hear his soft voice shushing me. “Oh my god. Lou!” I mumble, pulling back and cradling his face between my palms. He’s staring at me worriedly, his blue eyes looking over my face carefully. “What happened?” he asks me, his voice thick with sleep. I sit up, suddenly aware of the fact that I’m probably crushing him. I can’t keep my hands off of him though, leaving at least one against his body as I move over slightly, afraid he might not be there. Louis sits up next to me, the small blanket he had draped over him falling to the ground, leaving his bare chest out. “I had a horrible dream.” I whisper, closing my eyes at the memory. “What’s today’s date?” I ask him suddenly. He picks up his phone, blinking at the light. “April 3rd.” he tells me. I gasp, trying to remember what we did yesterday.

“It was awful.” I tell him, scooting closer and instinctively pulling him into my lap. He cuddles closer to me, running a calming hand through my sweaty hair. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry about everything. I’m such an idiot.” I groan, pushing my face into his shoulder. He chuckles, laying his hands on my back. “I was out of hand to Haz.” he admits. I let out a long breath, smiling against his sweet smelling skin as he says my name.

“We aren’t supposed to go to bed angry.” I tell him sadly, looking up at him. He nods, brushing back my hair. “I know babe.” he smiles.

I reach up, tangling my fingers through his hair and pulling him down to kiss me. He doesn’t fight it, letting me drag my tongue across his as I soak up the feeling I couldn’t ever live without. He pulls back after a moment, breathlessly smiling. “Please.” I beg, grabbing at his legs. “I need you.” My whole body feels relived at his touch, my horrible dream melting away as Louis takes care of me. My Louis.

He pulls me up off the couch, guiding me back to the bedroom slowly, not questioning me at all as I keep my hands close to his, and his lips close to mine. He pushes me back on the bed, leaving me sitting up so that I can drag my shirt over my head, tossing it over to the other side of the room. He lays me back to pull down my briefs, his small hands pulling the tight material down quickly. “I love you Haz.” he tells me quietly, running his hands up my chest. “I’m sorry you had a bad dream.”

Tears drip out of my eyes as he palms my already half hard length carefully, my mind overwhelmed with the reality of my life. I was so relieved to have him back. His mouth brushes across my chest, kissing over my tattoos and sucking small love bites into the sensitive skin on my neck. “Lou.” I gasp, reaching to pull him over me. He smiles, standing up again for a second to push out of his pajama pants. “Calm down baby.” he tells me, climbing over my shaking body again. It all feels so great to be back in our bed, Louis’ skin pressed against mine, and the familiar feeling of his soft hands against me there again. “Do you want me? Or do you want me to take you?” Louis asks, running his hands down my chest. “Want you Lou, please.” I mumble quickly. He leans down close to me, smiling as he pecks my lips. He urges me to scoot back on the bed, hovering over me as he reaches into the bedside table.

He sits up on my hips, his bum resting right below my throbbing length. “’m gonna open you up.” he whispers, leaning over to drag his lips all the way down my torso. He slides down my body easily, pushing my thighs apart and settling between my legs. “Calm down.” he tells me again, pressing soft kisses to my thighs and hips. I hear him open up the bottle of lube and I can just imagine him rubbing it around his fingers. My eyes are crusted shut with tears though, and I can’t help myself from just lying there and letting Louis take care of me. “Shh.” he whispers again, my breath catching in my throat and small whines rolling past my lips as his fingers slide across my hole. “Just relax Haz. I’ve got you.” Louis encourages, his mouth staying close to my skin. I take a deep, shaky breath, opening my eyes to look down at my boyfriend. “Hi Haz.” he smiles, sliding a finger past my clenching entrance. It hurts for a moment, but I take a deep breath, calming myself down and spreading my legs farther apart to let him work me open. His small fingers work fast, curving up inside of me and brushing long the sensitive bump of my prostate. I whine loudly, my back arching off the mattress at the feeling. “Lou.” I groan through clenched teeth, watching his focused gaze as he pushes another finger in with the first. I gulp down another moan, squeezing my fingers against the bed sheets as Louis’ eyes lock with mine, our gaze hard on one another. He moves his fingers inside of me quickly, scissoring them around and stretching me out for him. “So good Haz. You’re perfect.” he whispers, dragging his lips along my hips and teasing the head of my dick with his tongue. His mouth is on me in a matter of seconds, causing a strangle moan to escape my mouth, my body writhing against the bed. Louis pulls off of me with a loud pop, pushing his fingers deeper.

He smiles up at me, scooting up my body and trailing kiss across my skin. “Ready?” he breathes out across my neck, pulling his fingers from my hole. I nod, reaching up to him and kissing his mouth while he pulls my legs up around his hips. “I love you.” he tells me, smiling down at me softly. I link our fingers together, kissing his knuckles lightly. “Love you too Lou.”

It only takes one touch for me to lose my breath again, my head spinning as he drags his hard length over my hole, teasing the muscle gently before guiding himself inside.

Noises roll of my tongue as I fail to control myself, squeezing Louis’ hand tightly and arching my back off the mattress. His length drags over my prostate perfectly, the swollen thickness having me close to coming undone with only a few movements. I find his eyes knowingly, my mouth hanging open, fighting for breath, as Louis takes his time pushing inside of me. He smiles against my cheek, moving to capture my lips with his, as his hips grind against the skin of my bum. It’s relaxing, almost as much as it is overwhelming to have him inside of me and whispering soft things into the side of my neck. His hand is sweaty against mine, and I drag the other one down his back, forcing him closer to me. He pushes against my legs, forcing my thighs against my stomach, and letting himself push even further up against my sensitive insides, begging my body for release.

“Lou.” I choke out, feeling waves of pleasure crash over my body.

He moves my legs down, gently rocking against my body as we lose ourselves in each other, hitting our orgasms at the exact same moment. Louis’ warmth spreads inside me, his body slowly falling closer to mine again as I shake my hand free of his to grab at his back. I cum all over both of us, the spunk almost hitting my chin, as my body trembles with delight. Louis’ breath is warm against my skin, his chest moving quickly as we both fight for air. “Oh my god.” Louis says quietly, sitting up against my body, and moving my legs flat against the bed again. He slips away from my clenching hole, leaving me with an empty, and wet feeling underneath me.

“Please don’t leave.” I beg, catching his wrist in my hand as he moves to leave the bed. He smiles, leaning down over my spent body. “Just gonna get a wash cloth Haz. We’re a mess.” he chuckles quietly. I nod, pulling him tight against me. He groans in disgust, but I’m too happy to care right now. “I promise I’ll come back.” he tells me, pressing a warm kiss to my mouth. I frown, but nod, watching him escape the mess of a bed we laid on. He returns to my side as quick as he can, a dripping wash cloth in his hand. He drags it over my chest, collecting the mess I had made against my own skin. He’s grinning, which I assume is a good thing, as I watch him clean his own chest off, sliding down between my legs again after he’s finished. “Sorry.” he says quickly, before he slowly drags the rag between my cheeks. I wince, hissing a little at the over sensitivity I felt with him wiping me clean. “Sorry.” Louis says again, and I shake my head at him.

He tosses the wash cloth over the bed, crawling up next to me once he’s done. He doesn’t say anything else, simply pulls the blanket up around us and cuddles in to my side, using me as a pillow. “Love you Haz.” he whispers, pressing a kiss the inside of my shoulder. “Love you too Lou.” I tell him, holding him tighter against my body.

I watch his eyes shut softly, his eyelashes fanning out across his pale cheek bones. I lean down to kiss underneath each eye, watching me closely as he smiles.

“You weren’t there.” I tell him, watching his face scrunch up in confusion before he peeks up at me, his blue eyes glassy. “In the dream. You weren’t there for me, and I didn’t know what to do.” I sigh. He looks sad at my confession, his lips moving to kiss me again. “Even if we fight Harry, I’ll always be here for you. I love you too much to let you go. You know that.” Louis tells me softly.

“It was a just a dream.” he assures me, looking at me seriously.

“I know it was. But it scared me.” I admit.

He nods against my side, letting his eyes fall shut again. I let out a sleepy sigh, pushing my face into his feathery hair. “Lou?” I mumble into his head. “Hmm?” he groans tiredly. I wait a moment before saying anything, pulling my face away from his hair to lean down and kiss him.

“You’re my compass.” I tell him, my lips brushing his.

He smiles brightly, his eyes opening to look at mine.

“And you’re my ship.” he chuckles, reaching his hand up to trace my tattoo.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well?  
> Hopefully someone actually read it all.  
> Sorry if it's all one big mess. I'm still learning how to post one here.  
> Please. Pleasepleasepleaseplease comment. Tell me what you think.  
> I'm mostly on Instagram : @ruinedby5guys  
> but I am also on Tumblr @5guysruinedme


End file.
